totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
5. Poszukiwacze zaginionego czegoś
(czołówka) (w schowku)Sami: Ten program coraz bardziej zaczyna mnie dołować. W Wyzwaniach to było dużo emocji, walki, a tutaj? Jakieś jazdy na snowboardach? Miałam nadzieję na tych feriach nic nie robić. Ej, przecież zasłużyłam na wakacje! (w schowku)Vanessa: Matt miał sporo szczęścia, że nie odpadł. Ale już niedługo się z nim rozprawię… Znam jego słabe punkty… (w schowku)Heather: Nie mogę dopuścić, żeby nasza drużyna znowu przegrała! Ten Matt wcale nie jest takim świetnym kapitanem, na jakiego wyglądał na początku. (w schowku)Drake: Vanessa jest może trochę dziwaczna, ale jako kapitan na razie nie zawodzi. Takie jest moje zdanie. Chris (w głośnikach na stołówce): Dobra ludziska! Widzimy się za pół godziny w holu głównym. Tylko załóżcie coś ciepłego! Sally: Super! Znowu wychodzimy na dwór! Hihi. Vanessa: Ciekawe, co nam teraz wymyślił… Max: Czuję, że będzie extra! Frank: Ja tylko mam nadzieję, że będzie to jakieś sensowne zadanie… Pół godziny później w holu Chris: Cieszę się, że widzę tu naszych 19 feriowiczów. Steve: Nie ma takiego słowa. Chris: A kto tu jest prowadzącym? No właśnie… To siedź cicho. Eruption: Zdradź nam wreszcie to zadanie, bo Eruption wybuchnie z nerwów! Hehe! Chris: Spokojnie… Pamiętacie zabawną grę w podchody? Sami: O nie! Nie mów, że… Chris: Tak. Udacie się dzisiaj do lasu. Będziecie szukać pewnego przedmiotu posługując się wskazówkami. Owen: A cóż to jest za przedmiot? Chris: Dowiesz się w swoim czasie, a teraz do lasu! Przed wejściem do lasu Chris: Muszę was jednak ostrzec! Lucas: No oczywiście… Chris: W tym lesie łatwo się zgubić… Jednak, jeśli będziecie się trzymać wskazówek, to znajdziecie i przedmiot, i wyjście. Hehe. Owen: A dostaniemy prowiant? Chris: Och, oczywiście. Chefie? Chef: Trzymać! Powinno wam wystarczyć na dwa dni. Jeśli skończycie wcześniej, to wasz problem… Harold: Dwa dni? Myślisz, że tak długo będziemy szukać tego………czegoś? Chris: No chyba nie znajdziecie go w godzinę? Co nie? Lucas: Dobra. Niech ci będzie… Chef: Na stanowiska…….START!!! W lesie Lindsay (pokazuje na drzewo): Może to to? Matt: Lindsay, jeszcze nawet nie znaleźliśmy wskazówki… Heather: To jakieś dziwne, że wciąż nie znaleźliśmy żadnej wskazówki. Frank: Taa… Powinni dać wskazówki, jak znaleźć wskazówki, co nie, Heather? (w schowku)Heather: Frank to dziwak. Nie wiem, czemu Matt wziął go do drużyny… (w schowku)Frank: Podziwiam Heather za Wyspę Totalnej Porażki, ale teraz zachowuje się jakoś dziwacznie. Bridgette: Chyba tam jest jedna! Matt: Jesteś genialna Bridgette! Bridgette: Heh… No wiesz… Max: Czytaj Matt. Matt: Ekhem! To, czego szukasz, znajduje się gdzieś w lesie… Lodowe Wilki: Chris!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris (w studio): To moja ulubiona wskazówka. Serio. Siedziałem nad nią pół nocy. Lindsay: No co? Przydatna wiadomość… Eruption: Eruption zaraz wybuchnie ze złości!!! Steve: Zaraz! Tam jest jeszcze jedna! Matt (bierze ją): Mam nadzieję, że lepsza… Nie dyskryminujmy niskich drzew… Max: Chyba nie zrozumiałem… Heather: Bo tu nie ma nic do rozumienia! Znowu jakiś idiotyzm! Lindsay: A może każe nam szukać tam, gdzie są niskie drzewa? Lodowe Wilki: Lindsay! Jesteś genialna! (słyszą to Polarne Misie) Vanessa: No nie! Oni już coś mają, a my żadnej wskazówki. Sami: To się lepiej postaraj pani kapitan… Vanessa: Chcesz mnie znowu wkurzyć! Sami: Nie. Mam tylko ci do zarzucenia, że nie idzie ci najlepiej kapitanowanie w tej serii… Vanessa: Ty śmiesz mi wytykać błąd?! Sami: To gdzie masz wskazówki do zadania?! (Vanessa i Sami rzucają na siebie piorunujące spojrzenia) Leshawna: Dziewczyny! Dziewczyny! Tak nie wygramy tego zadania. Michelle: Czy to jest wskazówka? (wskazuje na napis wyryty w drzewie: Droga w prawo, to droga do kolejki linowej…) Owen: Jakieś pokręcone… Drake: A czy przypadkiem nie chodzi o tę kolejkę linową, którą odjeżdżają przegrani? Harold: To by znaczyło, że mamy iść w lewo. Sami: No to idziemy! Ty też pani kapitan… Vanessa: Odczep się ode mnie wreszcie! (w schowku)Vanessa: Sami jest taka niedojrzała… Umie tylko krytykować, a to wszystko pewnie dlatego, że nie została kapitanem… (w schowku)Sami: Vanessa nie zniesie tego, że jest złym kapitanem… To wszystko w temacie. Owen: Zjedzmy coś… Michelle: Owen… Ty tylko o jedzeniu. Hehe. Przyznam, że też trochę głodna jestem. Zjem z tobą. (Owen i Michelle przysiadują na drugie śniadanie) Leshawna: Ludzie, skupcie się! Tu jest następna wskazówka! Lucas: Ja przeczytam: Często najmniejsze rzeczy dają najwięcej radości… Drake: Czyli mamy szukać czegoś małego? Leshawna: Na to wychodzi… U Lodowych Wilków Matt: To bez sensu… To, czego szukasz, jest jak bałwan na plaży… Heather: Pewnie chodzi o coś niezwykłego… Max: Coś nietypowego! Matt: Rany! Ale mnie to zadanie wkurza! Zjedzmy coś… Lindsay: Tak, zjedzmy… Steve: Chyba zaczyna się robić chłodniej… Heather: No to tym bardziej warto coś zjeść… (nagle obok przechodzą Polarne Misie) Vanessa: Przecież szukamy małych rzeczy! Sami: A czy ja wskazuję na kamień? Vanessa:Nie, ale cały czas nie dajesz mi się skupić! Sami: Przesadzasz! Jak nie umiesz myśleć, to oddaj komuś innemu posadę kapitana. Vanessa: Jeszcze czego?! Żebyś się mogła rządzić, co?! Sami: Nie. Ja nie chcę, ale może jest wśród nas ktoś, kto chce być kapitanem? Owen: Ja na pewno nie… Vanessa: Chcesz obrócić mój zespół przeciwko mnie?! Sami: Chcę tylko, aby nasza drużyna miała dobrego kapitana! Vanessa: Ty podła… (próbuje ją uderzyć w twarz, ale Sami ją zatrzymuje) (wszyscy stanęli, jak wryci) Sami: A ty tylko przemoc… Vanessa: Eee… (w schowku)Drake: To wszystko się robi takie….dziwne…. Katerine: Sami, w porządku? Sami: Tak… (w schowku)Vanessa: Zaczynam mieć tego dość! Ta Sami… A już myślałam, że jest spoko… Matt: Słyszeliście? Szukają czegoś małego. Bridgette: No to w drogę! Lindsay: Ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłam jeść! Max: Lindsay! Jak wygramy zadanie, to zjemy porządny posiłek. Lindsay: Racja! 30 minut później Matt: Czemu ten las jest taki pokręcony… Frank: Fakt. Jeśli to, czego szukamy, jest małe, to tego w życiu nie znajdziemy… Lindsay: Zaczyna mi się robić chłodno… Eruption: A Eruption cały czas czuje ogień! Hahahahaha! Chris (w studio): Specjalnie wybraliśmy taki dzień na to zadanie. Ciekawe, ile jeszcze im zajmie znalezienie tego…ups! Prawie się wygadałem. Hehe… Vanessa: Chyba od jakiejś godziny kręcimy się w kółko… Sami: No i gdzie twoje genialne wyczucie kierunków? Katerine: Sami, nie prowokuj jej… Vanessa: Pójdźmy w takim razie w lewo, skoro pannie wojskowej się to nie podoba… Sami: Dobra… (w schowku)Drake: Te ich kłótnie coraz bardziej mnie wkurzają… Matt: Lindsay, dasz radę iść? Lindsay: Ch-chyba nie… Max: Ja z nią zostanę, a wy idźcie. Frank: Dobra, stary. Czuję, że jesteśmy blisko. (odchodzą) Max: Napij się jeszcze, to będzie ci cieplej. Lindsay: Dzięki… (wypija) Więc mówisz, że jesteś z Sami? Max: Tak, ale ostatnio mało rozmawiamy… Lindsay: Heh. Jej sprawa. Max: Może i masz rację… Lindsay: Sami to szczęściara, że jest z tobą. Naprawdę świetny z ciebie przyjaciel. Max: Lindsay! Jakie mądre rzeczy mówisz. Lindsay: Bo widzisz… Lindsay to nie tylko uroda! To też……ten, no…….. Max: Rozum? Lindsay: Właśnie! Widzisz, jaki jesteś pomocny? Hehe. Max: To miłe. Chyba rzeczywiście powinienem więcej gadać z Sami. Lindsay: To idź! Max: Nie zostawię cię przecież! Lindsay: Oj, nie udawaj! Wiem, że chcesz iść. Max: Dzięki. U Polarnych Misiów Vanessa: Szybciej! Chcemy przecież wygrać! Sami: Nie gorączkuj się tak… Owen: Zgłodnia… Polarne Misie: Nie!!!!!! Max (z krzaka, szeptem): Psssssssst… Sami… Sami (szeptem): Czego chcesz? Max: Chodź… Sami: Max, to nie pora na to… Choć to przyjemne… (zaczynają się obściskiwać) 15 minut później Vanessa: A gdzie ta idiotka się podziała?! Matt: Hej Vanessa! My już mamy dobry trop, a wy? Katerine: Spadaj! Nie zdradzimy ci naszej taktyki! Harold (szepcze do Lucasa): A mamy jakąś? (Vanessa odchodzi) Matt: Jak chcecie! Drużyna za mną! Leshawna: Właśnie! Drużyna, gdzie jest Vanessa? Tymczasem Sami: Cicho… Ktoś idzie… Hihi. Vanessa (odsłania krzak): Aha! My tu mamy zadanie, a ty się bawisz? Sami: No weź! Teraz mi zazdrościsz, bo nie masz chłopaka… Vanessa: Dosyć!!! Prosiłaś się o to już od pierwszego odcinka Wyzwań… (rzuca się na nią, pojawiają się Polarne Misie) Katerine: Dziewczyny! Co wy robicie?! (pojawiają się Lodowe Wilki) Matt: O! Wreszcie jakaś rozrywka! Katerine: Daj spokój! Jeśli cię to rajcuje, to jesteś nienormalny! Frank: Ja tam lubię, jak laseczki się biją. (pojawia się Lindsay) Lindsay: Jakoś doszłam… Heather: Przecież Max miał cię pilnować? Eruption: Ej ludzie! Pamiętacie tę wskazówkę: Zdobyczy szukaj przy drzewie-R… Sądzę, że to jest to drzewo. (pokazuje na drzewo z wielkim „R” wyrytym w środku) Lindsay: Och! Ależ emocje! Za chwilę znajdę……………………….kokosa? Nadlatuje helikopter, z którego na drabince schodzi Chris. Chris: Gratuluję Lodowe Wilki! Wygraliście zadanie! Max: Chodziło o znalezienie jakiegoś kokosa? Chris: Przecież to nie jest zwykły kokos. To…. Owen: Panie Kokosie!!! Wróciłeś!!! Chris: Przykro mi Owen, ale to Lodowe Wilki go znalazły… A z wami Polarne Misie widzę się na ceremonii. Steve: Chwila, chwila! A nasza nagroda? Chris: Jak to? Pan Kokos jest waszą nagrodą! Bawcie się dobrze! (odlatuje) Matt: Co? To jakaś kpina! Weź go Owen. Nam jest niepotrzebny… Owen (bierze Pana Kokosa): Och! Strasznie wam dziękuję! Już nic nas nie rozłączy Panie Kokosie. (przytula go) Vanessa: Widzisz! Gdybyś nie odłączyła się od grupy, to byśmy wygrali! Sami: Nie odłączyłabym się, gdybyśmy nie snuli się tak po lesie, tylko zmierzali w konkretnym kierunku! Pani kapitan… Vanessa: Mam już cię dość! Sami: Powodzenia na ceremonii! (w schowku)Michelle: Nie podobają mi się te kłótnie w zespole… (w schowku)Drake: Obie panie się dzisiaj nie popisały… (w schowku)Matt: Wiem, że ja nie oddaję głosu, ale chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że………..ta bijatyka była czadowa!!! Pewnie oglądalność skoczyła, co nie Chris? Chris (w studio): Zgadza się. Dokładnie o 30%. Hehe. Ceremonia przy kominku Chris: Co za szalony dzień… I szalone zadanie. Cóż… Na talerzu mam tylko 9 śnieżnych kul. Ktoś dzisiaj straci szansę na wygranie dziesięciu milionów dolców. Zacznijmy: *Michelle *Drake *Harold *Katerine *Lucas *Leshawna *Owen *Sally (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: Taa… Jeszcze wczoraj bym się zdziwił widząc was dwie zagrożone… Ale po dzisiejszym występie nawet tak przewidywałem. No cóż… Sami, Vanessa, dla jednej z was czas w Zimie Totalnej Porażki dobiegł końca. A ostatnią śnieżną kulę otrzyma………………………….Sa… Sami: Nie, czekaj! Ja…….rezygnuję… Polarne Misie: Co?! Sami zabiera Chrisowi ostatnią kulę i daje Vanessie. Sami: Widzę, jak ci zależy na tym programie, a mnie, szczerze mówiąc, już się znudził… W Wyzwaniach było jakoś więcej akcji, emocji i w ogóle… Dobra, idę… Wszyscy wciąż siedzą zdziwieni. Łącznie z Chrisem. Chris: Kurczę… To dopiero szok dla prowadzącego… Na dworze Vanessa: Sami czekaj! Sami: Czego chcesz jeszcze? Już raz się dzisiaj biłyśmy… Vanessa: Właśnie chciałam cię za to prze………prze……przeprosić…… Sami: Rany… Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek to powiesz… Vanessa: Tak, ja też. Niepotrzebnie tak na ciebie naskakiwałam… Jesteś w porządku… (wyciąga rękę) Sami: A czemu myślisz, że ja też podam? Vanessa: Och… Sami: Przecież żartuję! Heh. Obie podają sobie rękę na zgodę. Sami wsiada na kolejkę linową i opuszcza Zimę Totalnej Porażki… Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki